Una Gran Pasión
by Johan Taisho
Summary: Ella una mujer comprometida con 20 años de edad, él un hombre casado de 30 ãnos. Ambos sienten una gran pasión pero no saben que hacer pues la vida nunca es fácil y con tantas personas en medio que pueden salir heridas; decidirán ser amigos o sucederá algo má. Hasta el momento no he decidido con quien quedaran Espero les guste y me dejen saber que les párese, pues este es mi bebé.
1. Chapter 1

**El inicio de todo.**

La luz se hacia presente traspasando los bellos ventanales e iluminando la hermosa silueta de una preciosa joven de apenas 20 años, esta estaba recostada sobre su cama aun un poco somnolienta, se encontraba cubierta solamente por un delicado camisón de seda blanca que hacia perfecto juego con su piel pálida y suave como la más fina porcelana, sus ojos tan exquisitos como el más delicioso chocolate, unos labios incitadores a ser besados de un precioso carmín y su cabellera un poco corta llegaba hasta sus hombros era de color negro azabache envidia de toda mujer pues sus reflejos azulados naturales brillaban intensamente ante el contacto con los rayos del sol.

Poco a poco se fue levantando de su cama, se dirigió lentamente hacia el cuarto de baño donde se ducho rápidamente, al salir coloco sobre su piel una de sus esencias favoritas su aroma delicioso era de flores de cerezo y jazmín, luego se vistió con un sencillo vestido de tonos rosas pálidos y una sandalias color beige, sobre su cabello una sencilla diadema y unos aretes a juego con un delicado collar y así Kagome Higurashi estaba lista para iniciar un nuevo en realidad este era su primer día de trabajo en la empresa Taisho Corp. propiedad de uno de los inversionistas o como preferían llamarles colaboradores de la facultad.

Bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la pequeña sala de su humilde pero acogedor hogar, ahí la estaba esperando su madre, en el momento que la vio le dio una dulce sonrisa la cual fue correspondida ya que de solo ver a su madre esa mujer de figura delgada y muy delicada era tan fuerte y valiente a la vez, en realidad admiraba a su madre pues la crio a ella y a su pequeño hermano Souta sola pues luego del fallecimiento de su padre cuando aun eran muy pequeños ella se hizo cargo solamente con la ayuda del abuelo.

La saludo y dio un tierno beso en la mejía de su madre.

Kagome: Buen día mamá, se me hace tarde debo irme.

Sonomi: Esta bien hija, que Kami te acompañe en esta nueva etapa de tu vida pero primero toma tu desayuno no creerás que solo por tener trabajo ya no desayunaras en esta casa.

Entre risitas y empujones la llevo hasta la cocina en donde tenia un desayuno listo para su pequeña niña que en realidad ya era toda una mujer de escasos veinte años pero su madures y belleza eran innegable, adoraba a su hija y trataría de apoyarla y cuidarla todo el tiempo que esta se lo permitiera.

Cuando termino de desayunar se despidió de su madre y abuelo pues Souta ya debía estar en el colegio y ella debía salir corriendo pues faltaba poco para que en la empresa iniciaran su jornada laboral.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras del templo más parecía que las saltaba de dos en dos en realidad necesitaba acelerar el paso o no llegaría a tiempo justamente cuando termino de bajar se aproximaba el autobús, le hizo parada y subió rápidamente, gracias a Kami llegaría con el tiempo justo para iniciar de manera adecuada su vida laboral, se sentía orgullosa de su logro y más de que entre tantos ella hubiese sido la elegida.

Durante el trayecto de su casa a la oficina comenzó a recordar como conoció al señor Taisho, durante una de las ferias que realizo la facultad debió presentar un proyecto innovador relacionado con su carrera, pues ella como administradora decidió crear un sistema en donde se podía llevar un control detallado y minucioso del área productiva de cualquier entidad corporativa para ella esto era algo muy sencillo pero al parecer no lo era para los demás pues despertó el interés de muchos y entre estos se encontraba él, su actual jefe y ahora amigo Seshoumaru Taisho.

Sintió como el autobús se estaba deteniendo fue cuando salió de su ensoñación y se dio cuenta que debía bajarse en esta parada, se acerco rápidamente a la salida y bajo lentamente fue caminando en dirección a las oficinas en este momento se sentía tan nerviosa ante lo incierto e inesperado, sus piernas le pesaban pero ella era fuerte e inteligente por lo tanto no debía temer a nada y enfrentaría todo lo que viniera con estos pensamientos tomo una postura firme y se dirigió hacia su futuro.

Al llegar lo vio ahí de pie en el umbral de la entrada, estaba el Seshoumaru Taisho su ahora jefe de trabajo, ese día el se veía tan deslumbrante parecía un ángel caído del cielo con su cabellera platinada y corta, su traje color caqui y esas zapatilla negras tan elegante y altivo como siempre no podía creer como ese hombre fue capaz de crear todo un imperio por el mismo pues era cierto que sus padres eran adinerados pero él supo como con su esfuerzo crear lo suyo sin depender de sus padres, en realidad ello lo admiraba y en cuanto él le propuso este trabajo ella lo acepto sin miramientos.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a el y en ese momento sin que nadie se percatara todo sucedió, el le dio un beso en la mejía y al instante una corriente eléctrica los recorrió a ambos, lanzando a sus mentes una fuerte alerta de advertencia, pues la química entre ambos era impresionante solo con ese sencillo toque Seshoumaru sintió a su corazón latir como tiempos de antaño cuando era solamente un jovencito en busca de aventuras y ella se sintió acorralada no sabia que hacer ni como reaccionar logrando solamente teñir sus mejías de un precioso tono rosa, sacando a flote una sonrisa de parte de su acompañante pues este no esperaba tal reacción de parte de ella.

Eran amigos desde hace unos meses pues esto era inevitable trabajarían juntos en búsqueda de los mismos propósitos aunque en realidad era imposible alejarse de Kagome ella era tan dulce y a la vez tan decidida e inteligente que no podía hacerlo, sus cuerpos estallaban como impulsados por corrientes eléctricas cada vez que estaban juntos sencillamente esto era química y siendo él un hombre de treinta años con esposa e hijo no podía darse el lujo de acercarse de otra manera pues entonces surgió esta linda amistad además bien sabia que ella estaba comprometida y que amaba mucho a un joven creía que se llamaba Inuyasha Hanyou o eso le pareció escuchar una tarde mientras acordaban algunas cosas para el trabajo y ella debió contestar una llamada telefónica.

Volvió a la realidad saliendo de esos vagos recuerdos cuando escucho la dulce voz de ella.

Kagome solo logro decir un tímido buen día señor, en realidad se había puesto nerviosa es que Seshoumaru siempre la intimidaba no sabia el porque pero sentía que actuaba como tonta cuando estaba cerca de él.

Por su parte Seshoumaru solo le dijo un simple buenos días Kagome; no sabia el porque de tan sencilla referencia le había molestado y exaltado tanto si era la realidad parecía que su cuerpo y mente le mandaba a reaccionar de este modo aun cuando no era lo correcto y así a través de una cortina de indiferencia fueron avanzando hacia los elevadores de la empresa, ella para iniciar su vida laboral y el para inducirla a sus nuevas labores.

Al llegar al área directiva, él en persona decidió presentarla a los que serian a partir de ese momento serian sus compañeros de trabajo, quienes formarían parte de su vida de ahora en adelante.


	2. Nuevos Amigos

Eran la hora del almuerzo y Kagome no podía creerlo hoy era su primer día de trabajo en esa empresa, sin mencionar que era una de las más grandes de todo Tokio; para ella la aventura ya había iniciado, su vida comenzaba a tomar un rumbo hasta donde podía ver y esperaba que del otro lado del arcoíris se encontrara el cofre del tesoro.

Ella estaba muy emocionada y sin quererlo comenzó a divagar sobre todo lo que ocurrido por la mañana, como conoció a una mujer muy hermosa de solo 22 años llamada Sango Takashi y claro congeniaron automáticamente pues su carácter era muy similar al suyo, alegre, extrovertida y muy agradable, su figura era muy estilizada, su cabello oscuro como el carbón y un poco largo pues le llegaba bajo los hombros, de sonrisa encantadora y ojos castaños todo en ella era hermoso, al igual que Kagome tenia poco de haber terminado la universidad pero con la diferencia que estudio en la facultad de leyes, su familia era de clase media y se había esforzado mucho para salir adelante y vivir cómodamente y gracias a su trabajo lo había logrado; también se topo con la gran sorpresa de encontrar ahí al mejor amigo de su prometido Miroku Misaki el tenia actualmente 26 años, un hombre muy bien parecido de cabello un poco largo que siempre lleva amarrado a una pequeña coleta, ojos oscuros, dientes blancos, un poco musculoso y alto, de carácter muy tranquilo y vivaracho pero con algunas mañitas, pues siempre se pasaba de cariñoso y quien mejor para decirlo que la pobre Sango pues luego del saludo matutino una gran cachetada resonó por todo el lugar ya que como de costumbre toco el lugar equivocado pues bajo y bajo su mano hasta llegar a las redondas posaderas de la morena.

Mientras ella se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos su nueva amiga la llamaba y reía eufóricamente al notar que no reaccionaba, la tomo de las manos y así la saco de su ensoñación cuando reacciono sus mejías se colorearon de la vergüenza, pues no solo estaba Sango sino también Miroku y claramente este reía locamente al verla perdida en sus pensamientos.

Sango: Ahí, Kagome que te sucedió te estuve llamando durante 5 minutos y no dabas señales de vida ya me estaba preocupando dijo con una sonrisa.

Kagome: Lo siento Sango, dime que necesitas.

Sango: Es solo que ya es hora del almuerzo apresurémonos o se nos hará tarde, porque quieres almorzar con nosotros no es cierto.

Kagome: Claro Sango, aunque no lo haremos los 3 solos, quiero presentarte a mi prometido Inuyasha Hanyou, honestamente es un poco celoso y si no almuerzo con el creerá que lo he olvidado y se molestara un poco, además que mejor que conozca a mi nueva mejor amiga y pues al tonto de Miroku ya lo conoce así que aprovechamos y lo molesta un rato.

Miroku: Claro Sanguito será muy divertido, pero te advierto mi amigo no es tan guapo como yo, así que no tengas tantas expectativas.

Kagome: Miroku no hables de Inu cuando no esta para defenderse, te aseguro que soy la envidia de toda mujer pues mi PROMETIDO es el hombre más bello del mundo.

Miroku: kagomesita, se nota que estas tan enamorada puesto que yo soy él más apuesto, carismático, atractivo y sexy de este planeta, pero me alegro por él, que bueno que mi amigo te atrapo porque tu también eres una mujer grandiosa y te aseguro que serán muy felices juntos pues el también te ama.

Kagome: Gracias Miroku y se que tendremos una vida muy linda junto, él siempre ha sido atecto y amoroso.

Sus mejías estaban sonrojadas de solo pensar en él y esto causo una gran regocijo en los espectadores, ciertamente Sango acababa de conocerla pero era como si en sus vidas pasadas se hubieran conocido todo entre ellos era tan natural y espontaneo.

Sango: (lanza un profundo suspiro y sonríe tiernamente) Ahí amiga espero poder encontrar aun hombre que me haga sentir como tu y que esperamos se nos hace tarde vamos y apropósito a donde?

Kagome: Pues me dijo que nos esperaría en las puertas de entrada que quería llevarnos a un restorán aquí cerca, dice que es muy bueno.

Sango: Pero por aquí solo esta la cafetería de enfrente y ohhhh no el "Restorán The Moon".

Kagome: si, creo que es ese.

Sango: Pero es muy caro.

Miroku: No te preocupes preciosa Inuyasha invita no hay de que preocuparse, te lo aseguro.

Kagome: (Inicia a timbrar su celular) Vamos, seguro es él, no querrás verlo molesto, la primera impresión siempre debe ser buena Sango.

La toma de la mano y salen a paso rápido de las oficinas y se dirigen hacia la entrada, los tres con una sonrisa en su rostro y esperando disfrutar de un almuerzo juntos, al salir solo ven aparcado un precioso Audi A5color azul, Sango estaba que se infartaba por lo que Kagome la tomo de la mano y la jalo cerca del auto; cuando se acercaron bajo un hombre que parecía modelo de revista con un cuerpo fornido y musculoso sin rayar en lo exagerado, cabello negro y corto, ojos color dorados y muy cálidos casi como el oro fundido y una sonrisa de muerte sus dientes parecían perlas, se acerco a ellas y dijo:

Inuyasha: Hola, soy Inuyasha Hanyou. Es un gusto el conocerte.

Dijo esto mientras se acercaba a Sango y extendía una mano hacia ella a modo de saludo y en su rostro se reflejaba una hermosa sonrisa, un poco formal pues apenas la estaba conociendo y no existía ninguna clase de confianza para que el pudiera actuar de manera más casual y pues el compartía la misma opinión con Kagome la primera impresión siempre es importante, pues será con lo que te relacionaran las personas siempre. En relación a Sango esta ni siquiera contestaba al saludo estaba completamente deslumbrada por el bello hombre que tenía en frente y el colmo es que él se acercaba a ella y le estaba hablando; él era un hombre completamente precioso de pies a cabeza era lo único que pasaba por la mente de Sango, partiendo de esos bellos ojos ambarinos, su nariz fina y respingada, esos apetecibles labios hermosos y rosa, su fornido cuerpo es que parecía un Adonis lástima que estaba cubierto por ese traje que indudablemente era de marca y una que debía ser muy cara aunque no podía negar lo lucia en extremo bien y ese color gris le dama un aire poderoso, sus cabellos cortos y oscuros negros como la mismísima noche, no podía creerlo que suerte la de su amiga y realmente tenia envidia, ella quería uno igualito.

Sango: Ho Ho Hola, soy Sango.

Dijo esto tartamudeando mientras tragaba grueso, no podía creerlo su amiga era preciosa y su prometido ni que decirlo eran realmente perfectos, estaba completamente nerviosa y de pronto escucho una risita tras ella, entonces fue cuando reacciono y muy apenada voltio para ver a los dos espectadores.

Kagome: Bien querida amiga, este es mi prometido Inuyasha y no te preocupes no eres la primera que reacciona así.

Dijo esto entre pequeñas risitas que se escapaban de su garganta.

Miroku: Bien querido amigo, que tal te a ido y gracias pude darme cuenta que haz encantado a mi bella novia, no puedo creerlo nunca dejaras a mis mujeres tranquilas y ubícate Inuyasha ella es mía, además yo no seduzco a Kagome cada vez que la veo.

Dijo esto aparentando estar completamente molesto.

Sango: Oye tú sin vergüenza hasta donde yo sé tú y yo solo somos amigos, no tenemos una relación de otro tipo y hazme el favor de no decir esa cosas frente a los demás porque así ningún hombre se me va a acercar, además toda la mañana te la pasaste molestando a Kagome y creo que Inuyasha debería darte una lección para que aprendas.

Miroku: Lo siento querido amigo pero bien sabes que no me resisto a una mujer hermosa y además mi bella Sango bien sabes que tú y yo estamos predestinados a estar juntos.

Al decir esto Kagome e Inuyasha estallaron en risas, ambos estaban tan acostumbrados al comportamiento de Miroku, si él era muy mujeriego pero bien se le notaba que estaba interesado en Sango y ambos esperaban que se dieran cuenta a tiempo para que ellos disfrutaran del amor tanto como ellos lo estaban haciendo.

Kagome: Chicos, vamos ya que se nos hará tarde además tenemos trabajo por hacer.

Inuyasha: vamos niños, que yo también debo volver al trabajo.

Al decir esto Kagome le sonrió dulcemente y Miroku arrugo la cara pues este Inuyasha como se atrevía a llamarlo niño si tenía su misma edad eso se lo iba a pagar caro y su venganza seria durante el almuerzo le sacaría algunos trapitos al sol para que aprenda que con él no se juega y dibujo una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa en su rostro. Así todos se dirigieron al bello Audi A5 que Inuyasha conducía. Inuyasha abrió la puerta del copiloto para que subiera Kagome y Miroku abrió la puerta de los acompañantes para que subiera Sango. Entonces Inuyasha arranco el auto y condujo en dirección a uno de los restaurantes que tanto le gustaba.

Al llegar fueron atendidos en recepción por un joven que se portó en exceso atenta con Inuyasha, lo cual provoco un leve disgusto en Kagome que fue notado por todos e inmediatamente Sango le tomo la mano en señal de apoyo, como ya tenía reservación los llevaron a una mesa que estaba en el jardín se notaba que todo estaba perfectamente decorado era un ambiente excelente y todos compartieron una tarde tranquila y durante el transcurso de esta pudieron conocer mejor a Sango y ahora sí los cuatro eran amigos verdaderos pues la química nació al instante y se notaba que ella quería mucho a Kagome y para Inuyasha eso era lo más importante que su princesa estuviera rodeada por gente que la estima y aprecia.

Que bien que a Miroku lo llamaron de la empresa para avisar que no era necesario que retornaran a la empresa, puesto que se dio un incidente con las computadoras y deberían dar mantenimiento, así que tuvieron toda la tarde libre y pasaron juntos tiempo muy valioso donde se conocieron bien y afianzaron un fuerte lazo de amistad.

Al llegar el atardecer todos decidieron que era tiempo de irse, Miroku mando traer su auto que estaba en la empresa por lo que dijo que el llevaría a Sango a lo cual la joven se sonrojo un poco pero acepto todos sabían que estos dos terminarían juntos se notaba que sentían cosas muy fuertes por el otro aunque lo negaran y así se despidió de Kagome e Inuyasha depositando un beso en sus mejías y dijo sonriendo:

Sango: Nos vemos mañana en la oficina Kag e Inu por favor cuida de mi amiga. Los quiero nos vemos mañana.

Inuyasha: No te preocupes Sango ella es lo más valioso que tengo y no permitiré que nada la dañe y espero verte pronto descansa.

Kagome: Adiós amiga descansa y si nos vemos mañana temprano e igual Te quiero mucho.

Miroku: Adiós y aprovechen la noche jejeje.

Al decir esto puso en marcha el auto y se fue dejando atrás a una sonrojada Kagome y aun risueño Inuyasha, ese su amigo nunca cambia siempre tan necio aunque estaba seguro que Sango lo había atrapada en las redes del amor y seguro en unos días ese hentai cambiaria solo para hacer feliz a la chica que tiene a su lado, pues si los hombres cambian cuando aman ejemplo claro de ello era él. Tomo la mano de Kagome y la jalo entre sus fuertes brazos y la beso con tanta intensidad y dulzura reflejando lo que ambos se sentían sin necesidad de palabra y dijo:

Inuyasha: vamos princesa o tu mama se preocupara y no hagas caso a Miroku sabes que es necio y me conoces te esperare hasta que estés lista, y bien sé que quieres que eso pase el día de nuestra boda y bien sabes que te esperaría hasta el fin de mis días por que TE AMO MI KAGO.

Kagome: Lo se amor y si ese día seremos uno en cuerpo y alma y no imaginas cuanto deseo que ese día llegue.

Así se besaron una vez más, pero de manera más tierna. Tomados de la mano se dirigieron hacia el auto y se marcharon, Inuyasha dejo a Kagome en su casa y se fue a su apartamento, estaba realmente contento cada día la amaba más y estaba seguro que serían muy felices y se sentía tranquilo pues su princesa contaba con buenas persona s en su trabajo ahora si estaba más tranquilo.

Hola a todos mis queridos amigos, hoy he subido el segundo capi quiero aclararles que esta historia la estoy editando para llevarles lo mejor e mí, espero de corazón me dejen algunos Review para saber que les parese mi trabajo.

Me despido con mucho Cariño:

Su amiga Johan


	3. Chapter 3

El amor es más que un sentimiento es una forma de vivir.

Espero les agrade este capi y que pueda transmitir en el todo lo que siento.

Bien sin más les dejo aquí e tercer capítulo de esta historia, ojala me apoye y dejen sus siempre bien recibidos comentarios.

Capítulo 3

Se encontraba recostado en su cama pensando en esa bella chica que le robaba el sueño y que cada día y a cada hora desde que la conoció no le permitía pensar en otra cosa, no podía creer como ella siendo tan maravillosa, inocente, pura, inteligente y que tenía tantas cualidades más había primero aceptado ser su novia sin importar que el la había engañado al decirle que era otra persona para evitar que se enamorara de su dinero, lo perdono por el engaño y luego no le importo todo lo que decían por ser de mundos tan diferentes pues ella pertenecía a una familia acomodada y él era heredero de una gran fortuna y dirigía una de las empresas más grandes de Tokio, sin mencionar que él era mayor que ella en ese entonces su Kagome solamente tenía 15 años y el 20, por lo cual para él era muy importante que el mundo no la dañara y así poco a poco se fueron enamorando perdidamente aunque la realidad es que su amor fue a primera vista pues el quedo prendado de ella al verla una mañana en su uniforme de colegiala cuando se dirigía a su escuela mientras el iba vestido con un traje color gris pues se dirigía a su oficina para iniciar su día de trabajo. Todo sucedió muy rápido el conducía a una velocidad un poco alta, un charco en la esquina y una joven que se encontraba de pie esperando la señal de cruce de repente el paso rápidamente sobre el charco y la empapo de pies a cabeza se sintió culpable inmediatamente y se detuvo, retrocedió y ahí fue cuando la vio sus cabezos largos, su cuerpo juvenil pero bien proporcionado y contorneado, sus preciosos ojos chocolate y esos labios que se veían tan rojos como las fresas más dulces, pero que le pasaba estaba todo embobado con esa chiquilla entonces fue cuando hablo:

Inuyasha: Hola, discúlpame no te vi, puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?

Kagome estaba al borde de un colapso, tenía que llegar a la escuela y como la haría ahora si estaba completamente remojada, esperen un momento que hombre tan guapo, ese traje que llevaba puesto se pegaba a su piel marcando sus bien formados músculos y guau que rostro tan bello iniciando por sus ojos que parecían oro puro, esos labios un poco delgados y rosas que daban gana de besarlos y que precioso cabello era castaño oscuro y acaso sus ojos la engañaban con el sol parecía ver algunos reflejos plata, era increíble; pero que le pasaba cualquiera creería que era una niña calenturienta, entonces reacciono él le estaba hablando.

Kagome: Hola, soy Kagome y claro que no me vistes de lo contrario no estaría toda remojada y que podrías hacer por mí, no creo que traigas un uniforme de mi colegio en tu auto y mucho menos que se para una chica y claramente no sería de mi talla.

Dijo esto furiosa, puesto que si llegaba tarde de nuevo sus profesor de matemáticas la pondría en castigo permanente hasta terminar el año, y ahora que haría.

Inuyasha: De verdad disculpa, y sí tienes razón no traigo nada de eso, pero si vengo en auto y quizás podría llevarte a tu casa para que te cambies y luego dejarte en tu colegio, creo que es lo menos que podría hacer, para disculparme.

Kagome: Pues veras creo que lo mejor será que ya no valla hoy pues me castigaría mi profesor por llegar tarde, y aparte no te conozco y seria incomodo subir a tu auto y que me lleves a mi casa; acaso no vez las noticias.

Al decir esto provoco que Inuyasha soltara una sonora carcajada, que acaso tenia cara de asesino, secuestrador o violador pero que niña más loca se había topado.

Inuyasha: Tienes razón no me he presentado….

Por su mente pasaron muchas cosa y decidió que lo mejor era no decirle su nombre verdadero pues no quería correr ningún riesgo, de que ella fuese a hablar de él y lo sucedido no podía arriesgas su imagen.

Inuyasha: Mi nombre es Ken Tamashi, huy pero que creativo eres Inuyasha se dijo a sí mismo.

Kagome: Pues como te dije antes soy Kagome, Higurashi Kagome y es un gusto conocerlo.

Inuyasha: Por favor no me trates como si fuese un viejo dime solo I- Ken por favor; casi la embarro se dijo a si mimo.

Kagome: Esta bien Ken y volviendo al tema de mi remojón creo que me regresare a mi casa, pero no sería conveniente que vuelva con usted.

Inuyasha: Te dije que me tutearas nos soy tan viejo acaso lo aparento, y no yo te llevare sube.

Hasta ese momento Kagome no había visto el auto que llevaba Ken, era guau un BMW M6 negro sí que se podía decir que este hombre trabajaba solo para su auto pues debía era caro según tenía entendido y ahí estaba ella frente a ese auto, ese hombre como podía negarse era un sueño para cualquier chica. Se tragó toda su sorpresa y lo más tranquila posible dijo:

Kagome: Esta bien Ken, llévame pero eso si no te sorprendas al ver mi casa desde ya lo advierto.

Así le dio su dirección y como dijo ella se sorprendió vivía en un templo ya decía que le parecía haber escuchado su nombre, si ese era el templo de los Higurashi, cuando se detuvo ella le dio las gracias y dio un dulce beso en su mejía, cuando bajo se despidió con la mano y subió rápidamente las interminables escaleras.

Luego de ese día, el sentía la necesidad de buscarla y así lo hizo fue al templo pero ella no estaba y que mejor que eso pues pudo conocer a toda su familia que en realidad no era muy grande solo era su abuelo, mamá y hermano menor se podía ver que vivían un poco restringidos, pues no había ningún tipo de lujo en su casa y su familia era muy humilde pero le agradaron mucho, así la espero hasta que llego, conversaron un rato y luego él la invito a salir y su familia no objeto nada pues lo veían como un amigo.

Así pasaron los meses, luego los años y su amistad y cariño creció tanto que el decidió que lo mejor era proponerle ser su novia y lo hizo pero eso también implicaba decirle toda la verdad, la noche del cumpleaños 17 de Kagome le conto todo, la vio llorar un rato y luego ella se levantó y se marchó, no dijo completamente nada sabía que lo había arruinado todo al mentirle por tanto tiempo sobre quien era en verdad. Pero pudo decirle todo lo que sentía, le hablo sobre su familia y como ellos también habían mentido pues sabían que él la amaba de verdad y habían fingido que él era Ken un simple trabajador, era normal que se sintiera tan herida si todos le habían mentido por el su mamá Isayo, su padre Inutaisho, su hermana Rin e incluso su amigos Miroku. Pero lo que si era real era el profundo amor que el sentía y si ella lo perdonaba el jamás la soltaría de nuevo y eso lo juraba porque él era Inuyasha Hanyou y cumpliría su palabra además su corazón nunca le permitiría dejarla.

Espero un mes completo hasta que supo de nuevo algo de ella, estaba en la puerta de su casa verdadera; La mansión de los Hanyou, rápidamente bajo como loco cuando le aviso el mayordomo Mioga que una señorita muy bonita lo buscaba y que no quiso pasar a la sala se había quedado en la puerta, realmente Mioga no la conocía, si sabía de ella por todo lo que hablaba él y su familia de ella pero nunca la había visto pues jamás la había llevado a su casa verdadera pues acabara con toda su farsa, pero hoy era el día Su Kagome estaba ahí y no la dejaría marcharse nunca de su lado solo Kami sabia como sufrió el por sentí que la había perdido y no volvería jamás.

La vio ahí de pie junto a la puerta con su cabello suelto como a él tanto le gustaba, con un vestido floreado de seda y unas sandalias bajas, todo en ella era maravilloso; se acercó rápidamente y la tomo de la cintura y la alzo en brazos la abrazo fuerte tanto que casi la dejo sin aire y cuando la bajo la beso intensamente ella correspondió el beso y dijo:

Kagome: Creo que deberé acostumbrarme a decirte Inuyasha. Y le dio una sonrisa inigualable esas que a él tanto le gustaban.

Inuyasha: Princesa te seguro que lo único falso era mi identidad, yo te amo tanto con todo mi corazón.

Kagome: Eso lo se Inu, por eso te perdono y quiero que sepas que si quiero ser tu novia.

Inuyasha: Te amo tanto y juro que jamás te arrepentirás.

Kagome dijo en voz alta lo se MI AMOR.

Así paso 1 año más y para el cumpleaños número 18 de Kagome; Inuyasha y su familia le prepararon una cena sorpresa en uno de los restaurantes más prestigiosos de la ciudad para celebrar a lo grande su mayoría de edad y para sorpresa de todos luego de que se sirviera la cena en el momento del brindis Inuyasha tomo la palabra y dijo:

Inuyasha: Princesa eres la mujer que más amo sobre este mundo y quiero que me respondas una pregunta de la cual depende mi vida y como testigos están todos los presentes: ¿Kagome Higurashi quieres ser mi esposa? Y de su bolsillo saco una cajita negra, la abrió y dejo ver un precioso anillo de oro blanco con un diamante coronándolo.

Todos enmudecieron y solo esperaron la respuesta de Kagome, a lo cual ella se lanzó sobre él y lo beso tiernamente mientras rodaban sobre sus mejías lágrimas de felicidad y dijo:

Kagome: Claro que sí y te aseguro que soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Inuyasha la alzo en sus brazos y la hizo girar, se besaron y todos celebraron esa noche por el compromiso de tan grandes enamorados.

Y ahora ahí estaba el a sus 25 años comprometido con la mujer de sus sueños, a solo 6 meses de su tan anhelada boda y amándole más que la primera vez que la vio, hoy su princesa había ido a su primer día de trabajo lejos de él pues no quiso trabajan en su empresa argumentando que quería sentirse independiente y acaso él podía negarle algo NO, entonces lo acepto pero no podía negar que se sentía celoso ya que todos la admiraban no solo por su belleza sino también por su inteligencia y talento para los negocios, conoció a nuevas personas, hizo amigos que no eran los suyos pero que si le agradaron claro que Miroku no contaba pero Sango si le cayó muy bien y esperaba dentro de poco poder conocer a todos sus nuevos amigos y claro esperaba ansioso tratar con su jefe ese tal Seshoumaru Taisho que aunque Kagome hablaba muy bien de él , debía tratarlo un poco puesto que ella era muy confiada y debía asegurarse que estuviera en buenas manos. Daba vueltas en la cama pensando en su ángel y en cómo sería el día de su boda y claro soñaba con ese momento en el que ambos se hicieran uno no solo en alma sino también en cuerpo, pensando en esto se quedó dormido.

**Nota de su Autora:**

Holaaaa me disculpo por haber retrasado tanto tiempo esta historia de verdad me siento mal por ello pero prometo recompensarlos tengo escritos ya varios capítulos y dependiendo de sus review los ire subiendo que les parece.

De ante mano gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leer mis fic y seguirlos de verdad GRACIAS.

Espero les gustara este capi y pues nos leemos lugos, se les quiere mucho

Con cariño:

Johan


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota Inicial:**

Hola mis queridos amigos les agradezco de corazón el hecho de que me apoyen dejando sus comentarios y no se imaginan el regocijo que siento al saber que les gustan mis historias, en realidad se siente súper.

A continuación les dejare el capitulo 4 de este mi fic que como les dije antes es mi bebe pues en realidad es el primer escrito que he hecho, les pido por favor que me sigan dejando sus comentarios para poder inspirar a esta su autora y de este modo actualice más rápido sus historias preferidas.

Un detalle mega importante este capitulo contiene el primer lemon asa que si no les gusta mejor no lo lean completo dejare señalizado a partir de donde inicia y donde termina para su comodidad, vamos acompáñenme; no se lo pierdan.

Besitos, se les quiere mucho.

====================================================================Unos necios rayos de sol se filtraban por las cortinas blancas del apartamento de un bellísimo joven, al impactar estos rayos contra su rostro este se removió de manera tranquila tratando escapar de ellos pero esto era imposible pues ya eras casi las siete de la mañana y esta era la mejor señal de que era tiempo de levantarse, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos y mostro el hermoso color ámbar de estos, se levantó con una sutil sonrisa y se fue a tomar una ducha pues ese sería un día muy especial tendría una bella tarde de sábado acompañado de su princesa y la disfrutaría al máximo pues esa semana ella estuvo muy ocupada con su nuevo trabajo pero hoy se desquitaría la tendría solo para él.

Entro al baño y se despojó de su ropa interior pues así es como le gustaba dormir, para él era cómodo y reconfortante quitar toda esa ropa que llevaba cada día y dormir solo en su bóxer le daba libertad, de manera tranquila se colocó bajo la regadera y dejo que el agua fría lo despertara completamente y refrescara su cuerpo pues ese sería un día caluroso, sobre su bello cuerpo se deslizaba el agua bañando y tocando cada fragmento de su deliciosa piel un poco bronceada pues le encantaba salir e ir a la playa por lo que estaba un poco dorada pero que no podía ser maravilloso ene se hombre, suavemente fue enjabonando todo su cuerpo y termino de ducharse; al salir tomo una toalla y seco todo su cuerpo, tomo de un cajos de su repisa un bóxer blanco y se lo coloco luego tomo unos short color caqui y una camisa polo de tono aqua, se puso la colonia que su preciosa le regalo y peino de manera rápida su cabello dejándolo con una apariencia juvenil y audaz.

Tomo de la mesita de noche sus llaves y billetera las metió en la bolsa de sus short y salió del apartamento, al salir vio a su vecina y amiga de Kagome, Rika él la saludo y siguió su camino al salir del edificio se subió en su auto un deportivo color azul y arranco en dirección a la casa de su princesa, estaba muriendo por verla le perecía doloroso el no estar con ella por tanto tiempo esa semana se la habían robado y ya era insoportable estar lejos; definitivamente LA AMABA.

Mientras tanto en el templo Higurashi, una joven corría de un lado a otro esta llevaba un ligero vestido color verde y acompañado de unas ligeras sandalias cafés y su cabello estaba suelto solo sostenido por una cinta de tono perla a modo de corona pasaba por su frente y amarraba en la parte trasera de su cabeza ella estaba muy hermosa, de manera rápida estaba metiendo en una canastita unos sándwich de pollo los que tanto le gustaban a Inuyasha y jugo de naranja además algunos dulces esa sería una tarde reconfortante podrían divertirse y pasar tiempo juntos esa semana había sido muy ardua y no había podido verlo y estaba segura que él estaba tan desesperado por verla tanto colmo ella a él y no podía negarlo LO AMABA.

Escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta y salió corriendo para abrirla estaba segura de que era Inuyasha, pero que sorpresa se llevó al abrir era su jefe el profesor Seshoumaru pero que estaba haciendo el ahí si era su día libre y que diría Inuyasha si lo encontraba en su casa.

Kagome: Buenos días profe, que necesita? Dijo esto mientras sonreía tiernamente.

Seshoumaru la veía fijamente, la observo de pies a cabeza definitivamente ella era hermosa pero que estaba pensando, no podía ni pasar por su mente él estaba casado con Kikyo y tenía un bello hijo Yuki, no podía hacer esto y por qué había ido a buscarla ni siquiera era algo urgente podía solucionar todo con una llamada y posponer para el lunes la cita, acaso estaba sintiendo atracción por su alumna no no no ella era su colega ahora, no más su alumna, fue cuando reacciono Kagome le hablaba.

Seshoumaru: Buen día kag, quisiera saber si puedes acompañarme tenemos una reunión urgente con uno de los proveedores y si no acudimos corremos el riesgo de perderlo.

Kagome pensó detenidamente lo que su jefe le acababa de decir y sabía que no podía hacerlo quedar mal y menos plantar a Inu, así que se daría prisa y volvería lo más pronto posible para que ninguno de los dos saliera perjudicado.

Kagome: Esta bien pero cree que tardemos mucho, es solo que tengo un compromiso dentro de una media hora, sé que me esperara con mucho una, pero no quiero perderla le parece bien.

Seshoumaru: Esta bien entonces démonos prisa, no quiero que tu prometido se moleste.

Esto último lo dijo con un poco de rabia en su voz, le dio la espalda y salió en dirección a su auto. Entonces Kagome le dijo a su madre Sora que debería arreglar algunas cosas del trabajo y que le dijera a Inu que volveria rápido que la esperara, así salió corriendo rápidamente tras su jefe, en la calle él la esperaba y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que subiera ella un poco sonrojada subió y este le sonrió de manera un poco sensual y también subió al auto y lo puso en marcha en dirección a su oficina.

Al llegar, pudieron ver al señor Naraku en realidad este era un hombre de la edad de Seshoumaru y estaba un poco impaciente, rápidamente subieron y entraron a la oficina de manera altanera planteo su punto y Seshoumaru acompañado de Kagome negociaron con él hasta llegar a un acuerdo; al finalizar luego de media hora los tres se levantaron para salir en ese momento Naraku halo a Kagome de la mano y le dio un rápido beso en los labios y dijo este día te vez completamente preciosa disculpa que no te lo dije antes, como reacción inmediata Kagome lo abofeteo y salió corriendo rápido, Seshoumaru que presencio todo lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro y le dijo:

Seshoumaru: Por tu bien te recomiendo no te le vuelvas a acercar, me conoces muy bien y no permitiré que le hagas daño.

Esto lo dijo de manera muy molesta y hasta con furia, rápidamente salió de su oficina tras Kagome y ahí la vio en la entrada del edificio con su rostro serio, entonces se le acerco y dio un tierno abrazo y le dijo al oído.

Seshoumaru: No te preocupes nadie sabrá lo que paso y nunca más pasara, te lo prometo.

Kagome: Gracias y será que me puede llevar ahora a mi casa, es solo que como me lo dijo antes de que saliéramos él se puede molestar y seguramente Inu ya me está esperando.

Seshoumaru: Que bien no me equivoque y claro vamos rápido no quiero arruinar tú día.

Kagome pudo identificar un poco de molestia en la voz de Seshoumaru, ella no era tonta y lo conocía bien además no sabía porque pero ambos siempre se habían llevado bien y estaba segura de que si el no fuese casado y ella no estuviera comprometida harían una buena pareja; un momento que estaba pensando ella conocía a su esposa Kikyo y se llevaban bien además su hijo era adorable y lo quería mucho. Sin querer se había sonrojado y Seshoumaru lo había notado. Sus corazones latían rápidamente y fue entonces cuando sin querer Seshoumaru roso sus manos, Kagome se puso muy nerviosa y de manera rápida la aparto, suerte que ya habían llegado solo dijo nos vemos el lunes Profe y salió corriendo hacia su casa.

Seshoumaru puso en marcha nuevamente el auto y lanzo un sonoro suspiro que le estaba pasando?, y porque estaba celoso de todo aquel que se acercara a Kagome el no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella.

Cuando termino de subir las escaleras iba un poco cansada y distraída por tanta carrera, pero ahí lo vio su Inuyasha recostado bajo el Goshinboku estaba dormido, él era su sol e inmediatamente todo lo malo paso a segundo plano y hasta lo borro de su mente; de manera sigilosa se acercó a él y le dio un delicado beso en los labios logrando despertarlo él sutilmente correspondió al beso y la halo contra su pecho y le dijo al oído.

Inuyasha: Hasta que volviste princesa y dime porque te escapas de mí, no estabas cuando vine.

Kagome: lo siento fue un problema en el trabajo, pero olvídalo tenemos todo el fin de semana para que estemos juntos SI.

Ambos se besaron y se pusieron de pie entraron a la casa, se despidieron de todos y salieron con un bolso y una canasta con comida y dulces, sería un lindo fin de semana solo los dos juntos.

Kagome: Y dime amor a donde me llevaras.

Inuyasha: Iremos a la casa de la laguna.

Kagome: Guau a Mitsuki, pero está un poco lejos y no hay recepción de teléfonos, no podremos comunicarnos.

Inuyasha: Princesa te lo dije muy claro este fin de semana serás solo mía, así que este es el mejor lugar, además ya me canse solo te pasas hablando con tu jefe y cosas del trabajo por lo tanto solo seremos los dos además sé que te gusta el lugar y mis papas quieren que visitemos la casa y tu mamá ya sabe todo, no hay ningún problema ok. Todo esto lo dijo con una bella sonrisa y soltando risitas era definitivo su princesita se estaba convirtiendo en una adicta al trabajo pero el s encargaría de que ella fuese feliz y no se preocupara tanto.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y subieron en el deportivo de Inuyasha, él arranco y se fueron en dirección a la casa de los Hanyou en la Laguna Mitsuki, este era un lugar maravilloso y era seguro sería el mejor fin de semana para ambos.

Estaban llegando a su destino se encontraban en el auto y desde el punto más alto de esa camino se podía observar claramente la hermosa vegetación y esa bellísima laguna, siempre había deseado ir a la Laguna Mitsuki pero cada vez que lo intentaban algo nuevo se presentaba e impedía sus planes, pero esta vez era realidad se encontraban ahí en el lugar de sus sueños y juraba que era lo más emocionante que hacía desde que inició su trabajo pues antes por los compromisos de su prometido no podían hacerlo y menos ahora que ella estaba encerrada en su oficina; se encontraba completamente emocionada y estaba segura de que Inuyasha estaba en las mismas condiciones se reflejaba en su sonrisa y estaba segura de que sería un magnifico fin de semana y lo disfrutarían al máximo.

Ya estaban frente a los amplios portones de la residencia Hanyou, estos eran de hierro y en su centro tenían una gran H que reflejaba era propiedad de esa prestigiosa familia, no podía creer que un hombre como Inuyasha se haya fijado en ella cuando existen mujeres mucho más hermosas y quizás más finas y delicadas, pero ahí estaba ella al lado del hombre más bello, inteligente y claro amoroso que más podía pedir; pudo observar como un hombre se acercaba a los portones y rápidamente abría y les dejaba el paso libre se acercó y les dio la bienvenida, lo reconoció al instante era el anciano Mioga seguramente también debería estar la señora Kaede pues está siendo la esposa de Mioga no lo dejaría estar solo en la residencia.

Mioga: Buenos días señorita Kagome y joven Inuyasha, espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje que bien, que bien que han llegado temprano así disfrutaran más tiempo.

Kagome: Hola anciano Mioga, como esta? Y la señora Kaede lo acompaña?

Mioga: Ya la conoce señorita nunca me dejaría venir solo y menos a este lugar a ella le encanta.

Los tres sonrieron pues era cierto, el lugar era esplendido nadie quería reusarse a visitarlo y bien era sabido que Kaede amaba a su esposo y jamás lo dejaba solo, estaban casados desde hace unos 35 años lastimosamente no pudieron tener hijos pero los jóvenes Hanyou eran como si lo fuesen pues los vieron nacer y crecer al lado de su familia y el aprecio era mutuo.

Inuyasha: Vamos Mioga entremos que se nos hará tarde y no valdrá la pena tanto viaje.

Entonces Mioga se apartó dejándoles libre paso, era la primera vez que Kagome visitaba la residencia así que estaba a las expectativas para ver su reacción en realidad la había llevado pues era un sueño para ella conocer el lugar y quizás ella decidiera que ahí se llevara a cabo la boda, pues tenía esperanzas de que al igual que sus padres la boda de él también fuese en el mismo lugar.

Desde la entrada se podía observar unos amplios y bellos jardines que rodeaban el camino estaban llenos de flores de todo tipo y grandes árboles se erguían entre el campo, al final podía divisarse una gran casa, bien lo dijeron sus amigos era la mansión Hanyou nada de casa pues era inmensa su estructura completamente impactante parecía sacada de una revista de castillos antiguos, estaba hecha de piedra y en sus paredes habían enredaderas que subían hasta lo más alto, tenía una gran cantidad de amplios ventanales de preciosos colores partiendo del rojo hasta el más exquisito dorado, habían varios balcones y sus puertas eran completamente antiguas de madera muy fina pero reflejaba que eran antiguas dándole un mayor impacto al lugar; estaba completamente asombrada era tan maravilloso era como estar en un cuento de hadas, sintió como el auto se detuvo frente a la entrada principal, volteo su mirada en dirección a este quien le sonreía ampliamente y de manera rápida y ágil bajo del auto abrió su puerta para ayudarla a bajar.

Inuyasha: Bienvenida mi princesa a la residencia Hanyou.

Kagome estaba sin palabras, por lo que él solamente se dedicó a guiarla a hacia la puerta pues tenía muchos planes para ellos.

Inuyasha: Ven amor, quiero que vallamos a nuestra habitación para que acomodemos todo y luego salgamos para que visitemos la Laguna, te parece?

Kagome: Claro que si vamos.

Rápidamente le dio un tierno beso a su prometido y este la guio atreves de los diversos pasillos y salones, narrando y describiendo cada cosa que poseían y la historia del lugar como la familia fue construyéndolo y que este había pasado de generación en generación desde sus ancestros. Hasta que de pronto se detuvieron frente a una puerta de estilo antigua y al abrirla dio paso a la imagen de una habitación muy amplia y perfectamente decorada en ella habían dos grandes ventanales por los que entraba completamente la luz del sol, tenía finas cortinas de seda, una cama amplia de estilo principesco y a sus lados una bellas cómodas, también había un gran armario, un espejo de cuerpo completo parecía que su respaldo era de un metal precioso también había un baño privado con tina, regadera y todo lo necesario.

Kagome: Definitivamente creo que mejor me quedare viviendo aquí por toda la eternidad, este lugar es precio Inu.

Inuyasha: Vamos amor no me hagas falsas ilusiones, que bien sabes que yo sería capaz de raptarte y tenerte solo para mí.

Ambos se rieron ampliamente e iniciaron a desempacar, se cambiaron de ropas pues irían a conocer el lugar claro que Inuyasha era el guía perfecto pues la mayor parte de su infancia la paso en ese maravilloso lugar.

Kagome llevaba un vestidos sencillo color turquesa y sandalias bajas con su cabello suelto e Inuyasha unos short color azul marino y una polo blanca acompañado de sus sandalias, al salir de la habitación pasaron por la cocina por una canasta con comida para pasar la tarde fuera; salieron de la casa en dirección a la laguna a su llegada instalaron todo para su comodidad, bajo un árbol colocaron una manta y se recostaron abrazados, comieron algo y pasaron una bella tarde juntos. Al llegar la noche el clima estaba un poco cálido por lo que Inuyasha decidió ir a nadar un poco invito a Kagome a hacerlo pues era irresistible ver como la luna iluminaba completamente toda laguna.

Inuyasha: Vamos princesa nademos un rato, no me dejaras a mi solito verdad.

Lo dijo poniendo cara de perrito, pues sabía que eso desarmaba por completo a Kagome.

Kagome: Pero Inu no traigo traje de baño, mejor ve tu yo te observo.

Inuyasha: Kago, yo tampoco traigo así que lo hare en ropa interior además no me parece nada malo que entres tú también el ropa interior, prometo portarme bien si!

Ella lo medito seria esta buena idea, además Inuyasha era su prometido y se casarían en prácticamente 3 meses así que qué más daba, ambos unirían sus vidas y no creía que nada malo pasara.

Kagome: Esta bien pero no me mires.

Lentamente se despojó de su vestido quedando solamente en su ropa interior un fino sostén de tono rosa pálido al igual que bikini que llevaba puesto en realidad estos iban a juego, estaba sonrojada pues Inuyasha la miraba fijamente y en realidad nunca había estado en esas condiciones con él y claro con nadie más así que rápidamente se dirigió a la orilla y se fue adentrando en las deliciosas aguas de las laguna.

Kagome: Vamos Inu, no que querías nadar ven esta deliciosa al agua.

De manera veloz Inuyasha se quitó su ropa quedando solamente en unos bóxer blancos corrió hacia la orilla y se sumergió en las aguas, nado hasta donde estaba Kagome y jugaron en ellas.

Luego de un rato él ya no lo soportaba su Kagome lo atraía por completo y verla en aquel estado era irresistible toda su fuerza de voluntad lo abandono y lentamente se fue acercando al cuerpo de su prometida, la abrazo por la espalda y beso su cuello a lo cual Kagome se pues tensa jamás había estado en esa situación y como podía reaccionar la giro y deposito un beso en sus labios, era un beso cargado de amor y dulzura ella respondió de igual manera, poco a poco aquel casto beso se fue llenando de deseo no solo de parte Inuyasha sino también de Kagome que aunque no lo admitiera de manera abierta estaba completamente loca por ese hombre y quería entregarse completamente a él, coloco sus brazos en la nuca de Inuyasha para hacer más profundo aquel beso cuando se separaron por falta de aire ella estaba completamente sonrojada y el más que excitado, solamente basto un mirada de afirmación para que el hablara:

Inuyasha: Princesa estas segura? No quiero obligarte a nada juro que parare cuando lo desees.

Kagome: Inu solo quiero que esta noche nos unamos completamente, ya no soporto más este deseo que me carcome por dentro y aun que no estemos casados aun ten por seguro que mi alma está unida a la tuya y hoy bajo la luz de esta luna nuestra luna quiero que también mi cuerpo sea tuyo.

Inuyasha: Kago juro que yo también seré solo tuyo y no solo en cuerpo sino también en alma.

**========Aquí inicia el lemon=======**

Al terminar de decir esto ambos se unieron nuevamente en un beso pero esta vez más exigente, lleno de pasión y deseo esta era la noche donde se entregarían el uno al otro por fin el momento había llegado, delicadamente Inuyasha cargo de manera nupcial a Kagome y la saco de la aguas hasta llegar bajo la sombra del árbol milenario de su familia, el mismo bajo el cual esta su manta suavemente la recostó sobre esta y él se colocó sobre el cuerpo de su amada, de manera lenta fue recorriendo todo el cuerpo de ella beso su rostro, sus labios descendió hasta su cuello y luego llego hasta esos magníficos senos los beso por en sima del fino sostén que los cubría y así fue descendiendo por todo su cuerpo, luego atrajo las manos de Kagome hacia su pecho y le dijo al oído que lo tocase que conociera su cuerpo pues partir de ese momento le pertenecería a ella solo a ella como su corazón le perteneció desde el primer momento en que la vio; tímidamente recorrió cada musculo de lo pecho y abdomen no solo con sus manos sino también con sus labios logrando sacar varios quejidos roncos de los labios de Inuyasha realmente ambos estaban excitados, había llegado el momento entonces la coloca bajo su cuerpo apoyándose él sobre sus brazos y piernas para no aplastarla con cuidado quito el sostén de Kagome y pude ver esas maravillosas cúspides que se alzaban exigentes entonces se acercó y comenzó a succionar una mientras la otra era masajeada por su mano ante esto Kagome solo alcanzaba a soltar sonoros suspiros y algunos gemidos; luego fue bajando con una cadena de besos hasta sus caderas se detuvo para poder sacar el bikini que ella llevaba puesto y ahora si la pudo ver en todo su esplendor cada parte de su cuerpo descubierta, ese rostro sonrojado tan bello y delicado, sus senos esplendidos, su delgada cintura, sus nalgas perfectas y esas piernas tan maravillosas; ninguno hablaba solamente se dedicaban a observarse mutuamente.

En ese momento Inuyasha se retiró el bóxer que aprisionaba su masculinidad la cual exigía que fuese atendida pues en realidad estaba completamente erguida preparada para fundir sus cuerpos en uno, en el acto más profundo de amor.

Kagome estaba completamente excitada jamás había sentido la magnitud de las sensaciones que le provocaba Inuyasha y no tenía miedo, estaba segura que su Inu la cuidaría, ni que decir estaba portándose tan amoroso pues según lo que le habían dicho sus amigas fue una experiencia distinta todo paso rápidamente y sin ningún cuidado, pero no siempre supo que ese hombre que tenía ahora ahí de este modo con ella era diferente y que la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él; estaba completamente desnudo podía mirarlo claramente gracias a que la luna iluminaba completamente todo el lugar y era tan maravilloso, él tenía sus mejías rojas, sus labios estaban entre abiertos, sus ojos parecían rayos centellantes y su cuerpo tan fuerte, esos brazos protectores, su pecho y abdomen tan definido y cálido, sus piernas agiles ni que hablar su prometido era el hombre más atractivo del mundo y ella era tan afortunada de tenerlo.

Lentamente Inuyasha fue separando sus piernas para colocarse entre ellas, dio cálidos besos a su rostro y descendió nuevamente por su cuerpo tocando y explorado y ella no se quedaba atrás también tocaba cada parte del cuerpo de su futuro esposo y disfrutaba de todo lo que le hacía; pero ahora él se detuvo en ese cálido lugar para besar el virginal monte, lamio con cuidado ese botoncito que provoco tanto placer en Kagome, acerco dos dedos los cuales fue introduciendo en ese estrecha y cálida cavidad estaba completamente húmeda y ella se arqueaba en su dirección exigiendo más de ese placer, entonces Kagome no pudo resistirlo y empujo a Inuyasha se levantó sobre sus rodillas y aproximo su rostro al pene de Inuyasha o toco y masajeo delicadamente con miedo pero guiada pos sus instintos lo siguió haciendo, en ese momento Inuyasha estaba asombrado pero su Kagome lo volveria loco si seguía haciendo eso, eso creyó hasta que soltó un ronco jadeo que salió de lo más profundo de su ser al sentir el contacto de la lengua de su princesa con su miembro y guau ella estaba lamiéndolo como si fuese un paleta se lo introdujo en la boca hasta donde la alcanzaba pues era grande para ella pero que decir su princesa lo iba a matar; entonces la separo y la recostó con cuidado se colocó de nuevo entre sus piernas y le se acercó a su rostro la beso con amor y pasión y le pregunto suavemente al oído:

Inuyasha: Princesa estas segura de que quieres continuar?

Kagome: Lo beso y dijo suavemente SI y te aseguro que lo deseo tanto o más que tú.

Entonces ambos sonrieron y se miraron con amor y complicidad, Inuyasha la beso y coloco su miembro en la entrada de su vientre y suavemente se fue introduciendo en esa dulce cavidad, Kagome se tensó por unos momento cuando él entro en su cuerpo, el dolor era fuerte y fue un poco mayor cuando el alcanzo a romper esa barrera convirtiéndola ahora en una mujer su mujer, soltó unas delgadas lagrimas por el dolor, Inuyasha las borro con sus labios y la siguió besando para distraerla mientras pasaba el dolor, él se detuvo al momento de romper esa barrera para que ella se acostumbrara a su cuerpo juntos y luego de unos momentos comenzó a moverse hundiéndose cada vez más en ese dulce cuerpo ambos estaban envueltos en el placer que sentían y el ambiente era mágico, parecía que estaban alcanzando el paraíso, cada vez las estocadas eran más fuertes y Kagome también movía sus caderas para hacer más profundo el contacto, estaban completamente excitados, jadeaban fuertemente; entonces ambos se tensaron estaban a punto de alcanzar el clímax y fue ahí en ese mismo instante que Kagome alcanzo la sima del cielo en los brazos de su amado y él lo hizo junto a ella soltando su semilla en el interior de su princesa, tocando las nubes por ella.

**=======Aquí termina el lemon======**

Estaban completamente cansados solamente se sonrieron y dijeron al unísono TE AMO , entonces Kagome cayo dormida junto a su cuerpo, Inuyasha se acomodó sobre la manta y la atrajo sobre su pecho, los cubrió a ambos con otra manta que traían en la canasta y al igual que su princesa se abandonó para dejarse llevar al mundo de los sueños; ambos con sus rostros sonrientes pues acababan de entregarse mutuamente de la forma más maravillosa existente y era seguro que esos 3 meses que faltaban para su boda serían mucho más largos que los años que había esperado por ella. Y era seguro no importaba que pasara en el futuro jamás la dejaría marcharse de su lado.

**Nota Final**

Guau espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, déjenme pedirles un favor quiero saber que les pareció el capi y más aun este lemon no sean penositos solo cuéntenme para poder mejorar en lo que sea necesario.

Me despido con mucho Cariño:

Johan


	5. Chapter 5

** Nota Inicial: **

Hola queridos amigos estoy súper contenta porque después él capitulo anterior me han dejado varios comentarios lo cual me regocija grandemente, espero de corazón sigan dejándome sus review y por favor deseo saber que les parece la continuación, vamos no tengan pena sean sinceros con migo y díganme que les parece.

Bien sin más preámbulos les dejo el capítulo 5, a partir de aquí inician algunos pequeños problemas pero les aseguro que todo será muy entretenido.

************************************************** ****************************Capítulo 5

Unos delicados rayos de sol empezaban a asomarse entre las ramas del árbol que los resguardaba, hasta que alcanzaron el bello rostro de un joven de caballos oscuros, este se removió suavemente cuando sintió el contacto de los rayos de sol sobre su rostro y suavemente fue abriendo sus ojos hasta que dejo ver esos maravillosos soles que guardaban sus parpados como si fuesen dos tesoros, se sentía sumamente feliz cada uno de sus recuerdos hacia que su pecho saltara de emoción y aún más el sentir la calidez de ese delicado cuerpo sobre el suyo abrazándolo, ella definitivamente era su todo la amaba como a nadie en el mundo y estaba seguro que ella también le amaba.

Poco a poco se colocó sobre sus codos aun recostados sobre la sabana que cubría el pasto y la observo ahí con sus ojos cerrados mostrando sus finas y espesas pestañas, sus nariz respingada, sus labios perfectos y de ese rosa pálido y natural, su piel blanca y perfecta, su cuerpo desnudo tan perfecto y exquisito que más podría pedir a Kami si ya le había dado todo lo que podía desear, y lo tenía frente a él; no podía creer que maravillosa fue esa noche cuando su princesa y él se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma.

Inuyasha se acercó al cuerpo de su amada y le susurró al oído:

Inuyasha: Buenos días princesa, ya es un poco tarde.

Suavemente Kagome se fue moviendo y abrió sus ojos dejando ver todo el amor que sentía por el hombre que estaba frente a ella y le sonrió para que este supiera que no se arrepentía de nada y que ahora lo amaba aún más pues eran uno no solo en sentimientos sino también en cuerpo.

Kagome: Buenos días mi amor.

Se inclinó en dirección a esos labios que la daban tanta felicidad y lo beso tan dulce y ferozmente dándole a entender que ya no era más su niña, pues ahora era su mujer, su Kagome y claro dejándole saber que él también era de ella.

La abrazo fuertemente aprisionándola entre sus brazos y la observo ambos sonreían dejando ver toda su felicidad que era contagiada a todo ser que los viese, podían escuchar a los pajarillos trinar, los grillos brincaban por todos lados, el verde del prado era tan maravilloso, el agua de la laguna tan cristalina y pura y ellos dos ahí siendo parte de todo.

Inuyasha: Como te sientes princesa?

Kagome: Pues estoy completamente bien y te aseguro que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Inuyasha: Creo que deberíamos vestirnos, puede que Mioga se preocupe y venga a buscarnos, no crees.

Kagome: Esta bien, pero primero déjame sentirte, piel con piel.

Lo abrazo ahora ella fuertemente, era maravilloso como sus sentidos se nublaban al estar en contacto con la piel de su amado, sus senos presionados contra el fuerte pecho de Inuyasha, sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él y como no sentir el sexo de Inuyasha contra el suyo, entonces lo beso y lo dejo bajo ella, comenzó a acariciarlo y como frenarse al tener a ese su hombre con ella y de esa forma lo beso y toco cada parte de él, se dio ese tiempo para conocerlo por completo.

Ella estaba sonrojada pues aunque habían compartido una noche juntos era difícil acostumbrarse y no turbarse al tener tan bello hombre frente a ella, quizás algún día se acostumbraría pero mientras eso sucedía debería conocer bien ese que ahora también era su cuerpo.

Kagome: Inu, en realidad eres tan bello o solo es un sueño y cuando me despierte estaré sola en mi cama.

Inuyasha: Creo que esta es solamente la realidad, pero si fuera un sueño te juro amor que sería el más maravilloso de todos.

Ambos sonrieron y entre jugueteos y carisias se vistieron, caminaron en dirección a la mansión donde fueron recibidos por Mioga y Kaede quienes los miraban con picardía y complicidad definitivamente sería difícil no notar el cambio en ambos, pasaron en relativa tranquilidad el resto de la tarde y al finalizar se marcharon de la mansión.

Inuyasha: Vamos kag ya es hora, si nos tardamos más llegaremos a media noche y es seguro que tu mamá se preocupara y no son mis intenciones que mi suegra se moleste con migo dos meses antes de la boda.

Kagome: ya voy Inu, solo me estoy despidiendo de Kaede y Mioga.

Inuyasha termino de cargas las maletas en el auto y Kagome se dirigió a su lado, ambos subieron y desde las ventanillas se fueron despidiendo de ese maravilloso lugar que les había permitido disfrutar tanto y de tener ese momento tan íntimo y preciado para ambos.

Kagome: Amor, quiero pedirte algo.

Inuyasha: Dime princesa, bien sabes que no soy capaz de negarte nada.

Kagome: Es que, pues en realidad me gustaría mucho que nuestra boda fuese en la laguna, crees que tus papas se molesten o no quieran prestarnos su casa, podríamos

Entonces fue interrumpida por unos dulces labios.

Inuyasha: Gracias princesa, de verdad

Kagome: Por qué?

Inuyasha: Es solo que yo deseaba que la boda fuese en la laguna, pues bien sabes que mis padres que casaron ahí y yo deseaba desde niño hacerlo mismo, no te preocupes mis papas desean que la boda sea aquí por lo tanto solo debemos avisarles.

Ya se podían ver las luces de la ciudad, estaban llegando y aun que estaban cansados por el viaje daban infinitas gracias a Kami porque si no fuese por ella jamás habrían podido vivir estos momentos tan maravillosos.

Estaban estacionándose en las orillas del templo de los Higurashi, Inuyasha solamente bajo del auto y abrió la puerta del auto para que saliera su amada, estaba bajo lentamente, subieron las largas escaleras estaban felices por todo lo vivido pero ahora era más difícil el pensar que debían separarse y peor aún pensar que Inuyasha debía viajar un mes completo a Inglaterra por negocios, esto se lo había dicho él durante el transcurso del viaje.

Kagome se sentía un poco triste pues no lo vería por un mes completo e Inuyasha también pero no podía faltar a sus obligaciones y menos su princesa se lo permitiría.

Inuyasha: Princesa siento mucho que nos tengamos que separar por un mes, pero te juro que no dejare de llamarte y estaremos en contacto todo el tiempo.

Kagome: Amor no niego que será difícil pero son tus obligaciones, bien sabes que no puedes faltar a ellas y además solos era un mes y yo estaré esperándote aquí.

Inuyasha: te amo tanto no sé qué haría sin ti, pero prométeme que no trabajaras tanto además mamá organizara todo para la boda tal como quedamos, espero que todo salga bien.

Ambos se abrazaron y besaron dulcemente, transmitieron su amor y cariño además del apoyo mutuo que se daban sería difícil un mes separados pero todo saldría bien, las luces de la casa estaban encendidas entonces decidieron que ya era hora de entrar, tocaron y escucharon la amable voz de la madre de Kagome.

Sonomi: Hola muchachos, pasen adelante, les prepare té ya vuelvo iré por el a la cocina.

Ambos se sentaron en la sala, tomaron el té y conversaron con la madre de Kagome, Inuyasha le conto que debería marcharse por la mañana por ese viaje de negocios y le pidió que cuidara de su amada princesa y le aseguro que no debería preocuparse por nada pues el siempre estaría al tanto de todo y se comunicaría frecuentemente, arreglaron todos los asuntos y aclararon como se llevarían a cabo los preparativos para la boda pues cuando Inuyasha volviera solamente faltaría un mes, todo estaba bien y ya era en realidad muy tarde por lo tanto era hora de irse, Inuyasha se levantó y se despidió de la familia de Kagome y junto con ella se dirigió a la puerta.

Kagome: Inu prométeme que te cuidaras mucho y que volverás a mí siendo el mismo hombre que hoy se marcha.

Inuyasha: claro que si mi princesa, pero prométeme también tú que te cuidaras y no olvides que al regreso de mi viaje iremos a cenar con tu jefe y su familia.

Kagome: Esta bien, pero sabes que no hemos tenido tiempo las obligaciones del trabajo han sido muchas y el señor Seshoumaru es un hombre ocupado.

Inuyasha: Sin pretextos nena, deseo conocerlo y será lo mejor te aseguro que no diré nada malo además dices que es casado y tiene un hijo por lo tanto no tengo de que preocuparme.

Kagome: Nunca deberías preocuparte pues bien sabes que yo te amo a ti y pase lo que pase siempre te amare; además la esposa del señor Seshoumaru, Kikyo es una mujer ocupada y el pequeño Daiki es un niño muy inteligente, en realidad me encanta estar con él se porta como si fuese todo un hombre fuerte, valiente, correcto

En ese momento fue interrumpida por la risa melodiosa de su prometido, Kagome solo lo observo detalladamente para saber qué era lo que le había causado tanta gracia.

Inuyasha: Discúlpame princesa, es solo que creo que es hora de que vallamos pensando en nuestros propios hijos pues por lo visto a mi amada prometida ya le nació el amor materno y te juro que nada me podría hacer aún más feliz que tener en mis brazos a un hijo nuestro.

Se acercó lentamente a Kagome y coloco su mano en el delicado rostro de ella, lo acarició con ternura, en realidad se imaginaba lo magnifico que sería la vida al ver embarazada a su Kagome y claro que felices serian cuando este naciera y pudieran criarlo siendo un fruto de tan gran amor una parte de ella y de él.

Se abrazaron y despidieron de manera amorosa y hasta un poco apasionada entre tantos besos y algunas carisias pues a partir de ese momento debería pasar un largo mes para volver a verse y poder estar juntos de nuevo, rogaban a Kami para que les diera fuerzas y poder soportar tanto tiempo lejos, pero lo que ellos no sabían es que muchas cosas sucederían en el transcurso de ese tiempo ya que algunas pasiones se desatarían y quizás algunas infidelidades surgirían para obstruir el camino de las personas aunque quizás esto sería una prueba para saber qué tan resistente era su amor.

Unas dulces palabras y sonrisas fueron las que se dieron antes de que Inuyasha partiera y ahora ya estaba amaneciendo seguramente su vuelo ya había salido, no sabía por qué él era tan testarudo y no quiso que lo acompañase, era hora de arreglarse pues siendo lunes su trabajo no esperaría más tiempo y seguro Seshoumaru había trabajado el fin de semana y era seguro que habían muchas cosas por hacer, lo único que la consolaba era saber que solo faltaban 29 días para verlo de nuevo.

Suspiro un poco cansada pues no durmió casi nada, ya estaba arreglada perfectamente impecable era hora de irse a su oficina.

Kagome: Mamá, ya me voy al trabajo nos vemos por la noche.

Grito desde las escaleras mientras bajaba, entonces escucho respuesta por parte de su madre parecía estar en la cocina.

Sonomi: Kagome hija espera, es solo que Inuyasha dejo algo para ti.

Kagome se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, estaba pensando que podía haberle dejado?

Sonomi: Hija me dijo que te entregara esta cajita hoy antes de irte al trabajo, me dijo que no te atrevieras a rechazarlo pues bien sabes que todo lo que es suyo también es tuyo además que tiene alrededor de dos meses y no había podido dártelo.

Kagome tomo la cajita, estaba envuelta con un papel color azul y tenía un moñito dorado.

Sonomi: Que esperas hija, ábrelo no sé qué es lo que no te había podido dar antes y espero para que yo lo hiciera.

Entonces rompió el papel y en la cajita estaba un juego de llaves y dentro también estaba una notita que decía:

Mi querida princesa, estas llaves son las de un auto que te compre desde hace meses para que no tengas que andas sola por ahí con tantos peligros, por favor acéptalo o juro que enviare a un chofer todos los días para que te lleve a todos lados. Te amo.

Atentamente:

Tu adorado tormento

Inuyasha Hanyou.

Sonomi: Kagome acaso dice que te regalo un auto?

Ambas estaban con la boca abierta, en realidad él lo había intentado antes pero ella jamás le había aceptado nada tan caro a excepción del anillo pero bueno que podía hacer bien lo conocía y si no quería andar con dos guarda espaldas y un chofer en su trabajo lo mejor era captar el auto, además tenía razón ahorraría tiempo y preocupaciones.

Entonces acompañada por su mamá salieron y desde arriba de las escaleras pudieron ver al anciano Mioga quien las saludo y halo una sábana color crema y dejo en ese momento al descubierto un precioso Bentley Continental GTC de color negro en realidad se había pasado había gastado demasiado.

Kagome: Por Kami Mioga que fue lo que hizo Inuyasha, como gasto tanto.

Mioga: Pues vera señorita Kagome, el joven Inuyasha ama los automóviles y sabe que a usted solamente le ofrecería lo mejor, así que lo único que puede hacer es aceptarlo y claro disfrútelo según se es muy seguro y además el joven pidió lo hicieran a su medida.

Kagome: Muchas gracias Mioga por venir a entregármelo en persona y si deseas puedes quedarte a tomar un té con mi mamá, creo que hoy lo estrenare pues se me está haciendo tarde.

Se despidió de ambos y subió en su nuevo auto no podía negarlo se sentía feliz, además ya era hora de acostumbrarse a los lujos que con llevaba casarse con Inuyasha Hanyou y valla que estos serían muchos, pero con todo esto nunca jamás cambiaría su forma de ser, su personalidad, honestidad y sobre todo humildad.

Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al trabajo, bajo del auto y observo como todos la miraban analizándola e inspeccionándola, subió las escaleras y llego al ascensor saludo a todos en el camino pues a pesar de tener un alto rango en la empresa para ella era importante conocerlos a todos y subió hasta el último piso ahí estaba su nueva oficina privada ahora administraba toda la sede en Japón, entro y sin darse cuenta que era observada por unos ojos dorados muy parecidos a los de su prometido se sentó en su silla y suspiro tendría un largo día.

Seshoumaru: Buen día Kagome.

Ella dio un pequeño brinco en su silla pues no se había percatado de que el estaba en su oficina.

Kagome: Buen día señor Seshoumaru, discúlpeme no lo había visto.

Sonrió dulcemente siendo correspondida por su jefe.

Seshoumaru: Creo que soy yo el silencioso no te preocupes, estaba esperándote para decirte que deberás acompañarme a Yonaha Maehama de la isla de Miyako en Okinawa ahí nos reuniremos con algunos inversionistas.

Kagome: Quién más nos acompañara, creo que sería buena idea llevar a su esposa y a Daiki pues no trabajaremos todo el tiempo.

Seshoumaru: En realidad ambos están de vacaciones en Inglaterra estarán por haya 1 mes aproximadamente, me dijeron ambos que te diera saludos y que te traerían algunos recuerdos. Creo que Daiki te quiere mucho y pues a Kikyo no le eres indiferente sabes que ella es muy reservada y ya por favor no me trates de señor decidimos tutearnos o no.

Kagome: Tienes razón Seshoumaru disculpa y por Kikyo no te preocupes yo la conozco desde antes incluso estudiamos en el mismo colegio pero ella es 4 años mayor que yo.

Seshoumaru: Si lo sé, pero a veces las personas se equivocan con ella y creen que es alguien dulce y no en ocasiones es muy fría.

Kagome: Lo sé bien, pero es tu esposa y debes estar con ella pues por algo se casaron.

Seshoumaru: Un arreglo entre familias no es muy adecuado o crees lo contrario.

Kagome: Lo comprendo pero ambos deben respetarse y bien quien más ira con nosotros.

Seshoumaru: Nadie, los accionistas así lo exigieron.

Kagome: Esta bien y cuando nos vamos?

Seshoumaru: Mañana, a las 5 am.

Ambos solamente asintieron con la cabeza como señal de comprensión y aceptación, Seshoumaru salió y Kagome se dedicó a avanzar en su trabajo y pensar en que opinaría su prometido pues debería decirle sobre este viaje bueno si lograban comunicarse.

Los pensamientos de Kagome eran invadidos por la duda, que pensara Inuyasha al saber que iría sola a ese bello lugar con Seshoumaru, pues sus celos eran bien conocidos y que impresión tendría más al saber que estarían algunos días solos y si mejor no le dijera? que tan malo podía ser, debería decidir contarle o no.

En realidad de esto dependería su relación de la amplia confianza que tenían él uno en el otro y ella no tenía por qué ocultarle nada jamás.

**Nota Final:**

Bien mis queridos lectores espero les haya gustado este capi por lo tanto ya saben si desean saber que sucede entre Kagome, Inuyasha, Seshoumaru y Kikyo, déjenme uno que otro review de su parte para que mi inspiración se renueve y actualice pronto; un adelanto el próximo capi se llamara: El encuentro, jejeje les sembré la duda acaso?

Besitos, me despido con mucho cariño:

Johan


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola espero que les esté gustando el rumbo de esta historia, de corazón agradezco mucho sus comentarios además que muchos de ustedes no solamente están leyendo este fic sino que también siguen Guerrera lo cual me hace muy feliz.

Bueno ya dejos mis delirios y listos vamos a leer.

**Capítulo 6**

Era una mañana fresca, estaba a punto de abordar el avión que lo llevaría a Inglaterra espera fervientemente que este viaje de trabajo no le presentara complicaciones y pudiese volver en el tiempo previsto pues un mes por si solo significaba mucho tiempo más aun teniendo en puertas su futura boda con esa preciosa joven a quien amaba con todo su corazón; solamente basto que ella recorriera sus pensamientos para dibujarle una tierna sonrisa en ese majestuoso rostro que parecía esculpido por los mismísimos dioses, poco a poco fue avanzando en la fila de abordaje para encontrar su lugar, como siempre viajaba en primera puesto que de este modo podría descansar un poco y claro que también aprovecharía el tiempo para avanzar en algunos planes de trabajo, cuando encontró su lugar se llevó una gran sorpresa, podía notarse como su rostro se contrajo por causa de la misma pero inmediatamente cambio su semblante a uno más relajado y decidió que lo mejor era saludar.

Inuyasha: Hola, es una sorpresa encontrarte después de tanto tiempo.

Se notaba que para la otra persona también había sido una sorpresa el encontrárselo, a la mente de esta volaron un centenar de recuerdos aquellos en donde estaba con él, su rostro tranquilo cuando dormía, su cuerpo tan maravilloso, sus ojos tan perfectos de esa mirada dorada que transmitía tanto y claro esa hermosa sonrisa y como olvidar lo inmensamente felices que se habían sentido juntos; no podía evitarlo él había formado parte importante de su pasado y ahora se lo encontraba de nuevo luego de esos seis años de separación aceptaba que todo había quedado en malos términos puesto que la desilusión había sido mucha ante los acontecimientos de como su familia había decidido por ella y claro por mucho que lo amase no podía dañar a su familia y dejar en bajo el nombre de los Takeda ante una hija rebelde y por consecuente irresponsable, ella no podía dejarlos sin respeto alguno cuando habían dado su palabra y menos hacerlos perder todos los negocios que tenían solo porque estaba enamorada de otro hombre y este estaba ahora frente a ella en ese avión.

En realidad lo había amado con todo su corazón y estaba más que segura que él también la había amado en iguales condiciones, él había estado dispuesto a dejarlo todo y luchar por ella pero no podía hacer que él y su familia lo perdieran todo solo por amor y bien lo dicen si amas déjalo libre y ella decidió que eso era lo mejor.

Reconocía que fue forzada a aceptar ese matrimonio acordado entre sus padres y la familia Taisho, estaba segura que a Seshoumaru tampoco le agrado la idea pero al igual que ella no podría dejar el apellido y honra de sus padres por el suelo, así que como ellos lo planearon ambos unieron sus vidas a través de las sagradas alianzas del matrimonio y dejaron atrás cualquier idea de estar con otra persona.

No podía negar que tenía una buena vida al lado de su esposo, Seshoumaru era buen padre, esposo y amigo, se llevaban muy bien pero está segura que al igual que ella no sentían pasión alguna por el otro y ahora frente a ella estaba él el dueño de sus sueños más íntimos y claro de sus deseos más profundos, aun recordaba sus dulces carisias y aquellos besos tan anhelados y demandantes, de cómo cada noche la tomaba entre sus fuertes brazos y la hacía suya y claro él también era de ella cuando se entregaban por amor, con deseo y pasión.

Rápidamente recobro la conciencia y claro la estaba saludando, que más podía ella hacer ante él con su característica sonrisa y su mirada penetrante que le quemaba la piel, entonces correspondió su sonrisa y luego de varios meses sonrió llena de alegría y claro se notaba era una sonrisa sincera de las que solo le había dedicado a él.

: Hola, Inuyasha tanto tiempo.

Inuyasha: Tienes razón.

Y sonrió con una alegría creciente, podía sentir como su pecho se hinchaba ante la presencia de ella, bien sabía que era su pasado y ahora tenía un futuro que anhelaba, pero era inevitable ella había sido tan importante para él y las cosas con Kikyo no habían quedado en muy buenos términos luego de sus boda que bien sabia había sido forzada con aquel hombre, en realidad no llego a conocerlo y su nombre no lo sabía pues nadie quiso decírselo para de ese modo evitar una confrontación, bien recordaba que no era culpa de él ya que fue su familia se la arrebato y lo dejo herido sufriendo pero ahora era feliz con su Kagome ella era la dueña de sus sueños y más grandes anhelos.

Kikyo: Es una sorpresa encontrarnos así luego de tanto tiempo, no crees Inu.

Inuyasha: Claro que lo creo y concuerdo contigo Kiky, recuerdas así era como nos llamábamos.

Ambos sonrieron ante tan tiernos recuerdos.

Inuyasha se acomodó en su lugar y pudo ver a un niño al lado de Kikyo, era seguro que era hijo de ella lo notaba en su cabello color negro como el carbón y en su piel blanca como la leche, sus pestañas era iguales a las de su madre largas y crespas.

Inuyasha: Veo que la vida te ha sonreído, te vez hermosa y tienes ahora a una parte de ti en el mundo.

Dijo esto señalando a su pequeño compañero.

Kikyo: Pues si no me ha ido mal y como vez Kami me ha dado un hermoso regalo.

Inuyasha: Y qué edad tiene, si se puede saber claro.

Kikyo: Por supuesto que se puede Inu, él se llama Daiki y tiene 4 años.

Se notaba que ella amaba a su hijo y era feliz eso lo reconforto y decidió que lo mejor era que conversaran sus vidas habían cambiado mucho en esos años pero era imposible tratar de negar que ambos sentían cariño por el otro o por lo menos decidieron que era eso lo que sentían, así fueron pasando las horas ambos conversando amenamente como dos grandes amigos que tenían años sin verse se contaron todo sobre sus vidas de como él amor atrapo a uno y como él otro era feliz con su esposo e hijo y era real pero como siempre existen las dudas.

Inuyasha: Crees que si te hubieses casado con migo hubiésemos sido felices.

Esto lo dijo sin pensar bajo un impulso de momento.

Kikyo: Creo que lo hubiésemos sido, pero como vez no podemos cambiar nada.

Ambos sonrieron con tristeza y de pronto un nuevo personaje se incluyó en la conversación.

Daiki: Mami buen día, ya llegamos.

Lo dijo fuerte y lleno de energías se notaba que era un niño saludable y amigable pues inmediatamente vio al compañero de viaje y le sonrió y claro educadamente lo saludo.

Daiki: Buen día señor.

Inuyasha: Vamos no me digas seños solo dime Inuyasha y buen día para ti también.

Daiki e Inuyasha congeniaron inmediatamente y así transcurrieron las últimas horas de viaje entre esas personas que se encontraban luego de un largo tiempo.

Llegaron al Inglaterra poco a poco fueron bajando del avión y antes de separarse Inuyasha los invito a salir al día siguiente quería pasar tiempo con Kikyo su corazón se lo exigía y claro también con ese pequeño que le había robado el corazón como su madre hace varios años.

Cada quien se fue para su respectivo hotel donde se alojarían y según lo dicho por Kikyo estarían por un mes de vacaciones al igual que él aunque por fines diferentes ya que debería trabajar pero era seguro que saldrían juntos pues no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad que la vida le daba de estar una vez más al lado de la mujer que una vez amo o eso es lo que pensaba.

Llego a su hotel y era hora de llamar a su princesa no podía dejar de escuchar su dulce voz ella era su adicción y claro que la amaba pues todo lo que sentía por ella jamás lo sintió ni por Kikyo todo era diferente y eso le aseguraba que ella era en realidad la mujer de su vida y la otra solo sería una amiga que formo parte de su pasado pues ahora tenía un reluciente y atrayente futuro al lado de esa joven hermosa, amorosa, honesta y sincera de bellos ojos chocolate.

Marco al teléfono de ella y ahí estaba esa voz que su corazón tanto necesitaba para confortarlo.

Kagome: Hola mi amor, como estas todo bien con el viaje.

Inuyasha: Hola princesa, no te preocupes todo estuvo bien en realidad fue excelente.

Esto último lo dijo sin querer pues no pretendía contarle ahora a quien se había encontrado y menos preocuparla bien la conocía y si le decía sobre Kikyo era capaz de creer que la abandonaría mejor dejaría ese tema para cuando volviera.

*******A la mañana siguiente en Japón*******

Sonomi: Kagome estas segura de ir sola con tu jefe a ese viaje.

Kagome: Sí mamá nada malo nos va a pasar, además ayer hable con Inu y me dijo que estaba bien que no había ningún problema que confiaba en mí y esperaba que todos los negocios salieran a la perfección.

Sonomi: Que bueno hija en realidad me preocupaba que fuese a pensar mal de ti y tu jefe ya vez que es celoso y hasta un tanto posesivo aún recuerdo como se portó con el pobre de Kouga.

Kagome tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro su mamá tenía razón, su pobre amigo casi que se muere por el susto que el tonto de Inuyasha le dio cuando creyó que el trataba de quitársela, ciertamente ella sabía que él sentía algo por ella pero le dejo en claro que estaba enamorada de Inu y dejaron una relación solamente de amigos.

Kagome: Vamos mamá ya olvídalo, todo saldrá bien y espero que dentro de una semana ya estemos de regreso.

Sonomi: Bueno hija pero cuídate mucho y no dejes de llamarme y a Inuyasha tampoco pues creo que si lo haces es capaz de regresarse a buscarte.

Kagome: Mamá no digas eso, y está bien te llamare por lo menos una vez al día para ponerte al tanto de todo pero a Inuyasha no podre debo esperar que él me llame bien sabes que está trabajando y no pretendo presionarlo.

Sonomi: me parece bien y tienes razón mejor espéralo así no le causas mayores preocupaciones.

Kagome: Ya es hora mamá debo irme o el señor Seshoumaru y yo perderemos el vuelo.

Sonomi: Adiós hija y Kagome que Kami guie tus pasos, sabes que te amo verdad y te apoyare siempre en todas tus decisiones.

Kagome: Si mami lo sé y gracias pero no te preocupes nada malo nos va a pasar.

Así Kagome salió de su casa y subió en el auto de su jefe quien la esperaba fuera de su casa para ir al aeropuerto, lo saludo con un beso en la mejía y se fueron.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto abordaron rápidamente pues llegaron con el tiempo justo.

Kagome: Seshoumaru crees que todo saldrá bien.

Seshoumaru: Claro que sí Kag, espero que podamos volver en el tiempo esperado además no creo que nada se salga de nuestras manos estos negocios serán pan comido pues ya hemos estudiado a las otras empresas y como vez somos lo mejor para estos nuevos accionistas.

Kagome: Tienes razón.

Mientras conversaban de los negocios y estrategias a utilizar el avión monto vuelo y pronto llegarían a su destino.

*******Mientras tanto en Inglaterra*******

Inuyasha salía de un gran edificio donde estaba una de las empresa de los Hanyou, saco del bolsillo de su saco un celular y marco rápidamente el número que desde muy temprano traía consigo y lo carcomía la ansiedad por escuchar la voz de esa bella mujer.

Inuyasha: Hola.

: Hola como estas Inu.

Inuyasha: Kikyo crees que podemos salir hoy a dar un paseo por el parque central, quiero llevarlos a un lugar muy bonito sé que le encantara a Daiki.

Kikyo: Claro nos vemos ahí a las dos te parece bien.

Inuyasha: Claro los esperare frente a la fuente.

Entonces colgó y se fue al hotel se cambiaría de ropa no podía ir al parque en traje y era seguro se divertirían mucho.

Se dieron las dos de la tarde y como habían acordado estaba esperándolos frente a la fuente del parque, no veía las hora volver a verla en realidad no sabía que le pasaba él amaba a Kagome pero es que Kikyo era importante para él, en realidad ella ocupo todos sus pensamientos lleno su noche de recuerdos de antaño y deseaba saber que tanto pudieron haber cambiado los dos aunque en su interior sentía estaba traicionando a su princesa pero no podía negar la fuerte atracción que seguía latente entre ambos, no le importaba que ella tuviese un esposo e hijo ahora se veía aún más hermosa y que decir de Daiki era un niño bello y le encantaría ser su padre, un momento por Kami que locuras le pasaban por la cabeza él era un hombre comprometido con la mujer que amaba y ahora estaba ahí a la espera de su ex.

Paro del todo esa cadena de pensamientos y reclamos pues la vio, venia en su dirección tan bella y reluciente en definitiva era toda una mujer ya no más la jovencita que conoció y no podía negarlo le gustaba.

Ella se veía radiante con su sonrisa tan impactante, traía su cabello completamente suelto como a él le gustaba, su cuerpo era cubierto por una delicada blusa de tirantes delgados color aqua y una falda tipo campana un poco arriba de sus rodillas de color café claro y traía unas sandalias bajas del color de su blusa, estaba sonriéndole acaso amorosamente, en definitiva estaba confundido.

Kikyo estaba asombrada con lo bello que era Inuyasha en realidad olvidaba lo bien que se sentía estar con él y aún más cuando era genuinamente él, se veía tan atractivo con su atuendo traía un short de color café y una camiseta tipo polo de tono azul profundo además de unos zapatos Nike blancos siempre consideraba que la comodidad era lo mejor para esta ocasión.

Ambos se sentían como un par de adolescentes, era algo inevitable puesto que se habían amado tanto y su relación quedo suspendida por que Kikyo debía cumplir con las obligaciones de ser parte de la familia Takeda.

Entonces Inuyasha sorprendido agarro al pequeño Daiki en el aire ya que este estaba emocionado de verlo, salió corriendo y se lanzó a sus brazos, el pequeño era sin dudas muy cariñoso e Inuyasha le caía muy bien.

Inuyasha: Hola pequeño, como estas.

Daiki: Muy bien y tu Inu, ya vez estamos vestidos iguales podemos decir que somos hermanos gemelos.

Era verdad el pequeño traía unos short color café y una camiseta color azul además de unos Converse blancos, Inuyasha le sonrió y le dijo claro que podemos pero no crees que soy muy grande para ser tu hermano gemelo.

Los tres rieron, entre juegos y conversaciones pasaron la tarde juntos y al llegar la noche dieron un paseo por la ciudad hasta que Daiki se quedó dormido e Inuyasha lo cargo hasta llegar al hotel donde se hospedaba Kikyo.

Inuyasha: Creo que hemos llegado, te molestaría si subo contigo para dejar a Daiki en su cama no me gustaría que se despertara.

Kikyo: Esta bien Inu, acompáñame y quizás podamos tomarnos un café juntos te parece.

Así subieron juntos cuando llegaron a la habitación Inuyasha acomodo a Daiki en su cama y fue a la cocina suponía él puesto que Kikyo le dijo que prepararía el café para ambos, cuando la encontró la vio que estaba de pie de espaldas a él, esto le pareció irresistible y se acercó a ella por detrás cuando llego a ella la abrazo por la espalda y deposito un suave beso en su cuello, sintió que esta solamente suavizaba su postura y suavemente se fue girando en su dirección hasta quedar frente a frente.

La vio su rostro tranquilo como antes, sus mejías sonrosadas y sus labios entre abiertos podía sentir como el corazón de ella palpitaba rápidamente tanto como el suyo propio y sucedido lo que tanto espero por años y que luego de conocer a Kagome había olvidado pero teniéndola ahí frente a él ese beso era tan deseado y necesitado. Tomo sus labios suavemente, sentía como su sangre se calentaba y de su mente fue borrada por completo Kagome y lo mismo sucedió con Kikyo no podía negar que amaba a su esposo pero Inuyasha con ese anhelado beso borro toda barrera y con ellas arranco a su esposo de su corazón.

Que sucedería ahora entre ambos, cada uno tenía una vida hecha y planeada acaso lo dejarían todo por ese deseo que sentían por dentro aunque lo que sentían iba más allá en realidad esto parecía amor del más puro igual que en su juventud, acaso los años no lo borraron y que pasaría con sus parejas, ellos eran inocentes de este antiguo amor y acaso saldrían heridos por sus actos.

**Nota Final:**

Que les pareció les ha gustado, vamos sin pena dejen un review que será muy bien recibido.

Espero que sigan con migo hasta el final de esta historia.

Se les quiere mucho.

Me despido con cariño:

Johan


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota de su querida amiga Johan:**

Holaaaa me disculpo de antemano por la tardanza pero verán el trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo por no decir nada.

Pero aquí estoy de regreso y agradeciéndoles grandemente por sus review y palabras de ánimo.

No les quito más tiempo seguro están ansiosos por leer.

Estaban llegando a su destino, desde la ventanilla del avión podía observar la perfección del lugar desde la blanca arena, sus aguas completamente cristalinas hasta la majestuosa vegetación del lugar acaso podía ser más hermoso; en definitiva debería volver algún día para poder pasear por esa bella playa pues esa semana se limitarían a trabajar solamente; le rogaba a Kami que todo saliera bien y los inversionistas aceptaran las propuestas que le harían pues de eso dependería que las metas de la empresa fuesen alcanzadas se sentía segura pero siempre existe un margen de duda nunca nada es certero y como tenía razón.

Lentamente fue girando su rostro en búsqueda de su compañero de viaje pues desde que abordaron charlaron amenamente sobre el trabajo y confirmaron los planes, luego de media hora se dispusieron a charlar un poco de sus vidas personales, como no hacerlo si eran buenos amigos hasta que ella toco el tema de su próxima boda pudo notar como el rostro de Seshoumaru se contrajo y quizás será locura o la presión del viaje pero lo noto triste y melancólico; luego de eso le hizo algunos comentarios sobre el trabajo y se dispuso a leer los documentos del contrato en su laptop; será que Seshoumaru no deseaba que se casara? pero acaso estaba loca ellos eran amigos y bien sabias que Seshoumaru tenía una vida hecha además que podía interesarle de ella si era solamente una mujer común, sin ningún atractivo en relación a su esposa que era tan bella; como le envidiaba su figura tan curvilínea y esos cabellos negros, completamente lacios y sus ojos oscuros como el carbón ella si era una mujer impresionante.

Salió de sus absurdos pensamientos al toparse con una mirada ámbar que para ella siempre era tan cálida pero los demás solo la describían como fría, en realidad no los comprendía pues ella desde que lo conoció pensó que era un buen hombre y además con ella siempre fue cariñoso y atento no podía renegar de él, le sonrió, pudo ver como este traía sus cabellos un poco revueltos en realidad siempre le gusto ese extraño tono platinado que tenía y de manera inocente se acercó a Seshoumaru y trato de acomodarle esa hermosa melena plateada a su antojo para según ella se viera mejor.

Estaba asombrado como es que ella lograba ponerlo en tal condición, solo con una sonrisa lo desarmaba aun cuando estuviera completamente furioso el solo tacto de ella le daba un autocontrol desconocido por sí mismo y aún más cuando ni con su propia esposa lo sentía, era cierto su matrimonio era bueno se sentía feliz por tener a su amado hijo pues era su adoración y sí quería a Kikyo pero ese era el problema pues estaba completamente seguro de eso ellos dos solamente se querían no existía amor y mucho menos pasión en su matrimonio.

Volteo a verla y sus miradas chocaron se perdió en esos hermosos y profundos posos de chocolate y sintió su cálido tacto cuando ella trataba de acomodar sus cabellos, en su vida hubiera permitido que cualquier mujer lo tocase de ese modo pero ella no era cualquiera era su Kagome, lo había confirmado desde hace algún tiempo él el gran Seshoumaru Taisho estaba enamorado de la dulce e inocente joven Kagome Higurashi quien para colmo de males está comprometida y él está casado, no cambiaría su vida pues no es mala, pero como anhelaba tenerla a ella en otras condiciones, no renegaba de Kikyo pues al igual que él debía sentirse frustrada al estar casada con un hombre que no amaba y en ocasiones se preguntaba y si acaso un divorcio la dejaba ser feliz y al mismo tiempo él podría buscar la suya y como negarlo ya sabía en brazos de quien podría encontrar todo lo anhelado, no podría jamás dañar a la pobre Kikyo ella no se ha portado mal en el tiempo que llevan casados ambos han cumplido con sus deberes y obligaciones pero no había felicidad, cada día recordaba como sufrió ella cuando la obligaron a casarse con él pues estaba enamorada de un joven con quien quería compartir su vida; hasta ese fructuoso día en el que ambas familias decidieron por ambos sin consulta o aprobación alguna, no les quedo más opción que aceptar y aquí estaban hoy con seis años de matrimonio que más bien eran de amistad, un bello hijo que era amado por ambos y una frustración por no poder estar con él ser verdaderamente amado puesto que en la mirada de Kikyo aun podía ver que amaba a ese hombre y esto lo entristecía puesto que estaba a su lado quizás por ese compromiso pero si quería el divorcio se lo daría esto era lo mejor.

En ese momento una dulce voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

Kagome: Seshoumaru, ya habías venido en otra ocasión?

Era una pregunta quizás hasta tonta para el momento pero no encontró nada más que decir para sacarlo de ese silencio tan grande que había entre ambos.

Seshoumaru: Si, lo hice cuando cumplí dieciocho años, vine con algunos amigos: Yaken, Miroku y un amigo de él no recuerdo su nombre pero me cayó muy bien lo que pasa es que tuvo que regresar repentinamente y no hubo oportunidad de conocernos mejor.

Kagome: Y que te pareció la isla, crees que tengamos algo de tiempo para recorrerla e realidad desde aquí se ve muy bonita y pues veras estoy ansiosa por ver la playa de cerca.

Seshoumaru: Pues según lo planeado creo que tendremos tiempo de sobra Kag y para mí sería un gusto mostrarte todo.

Le sonrió lo cual no era muy usual en él por lo que estaba completamente sorprendida, escucho por el altoparlante que ya estaban por aterrizar así que se acomodó y sujeto la mano de Seshoumaru en realidad los aterrizajes le daban un poco de miedo, al instante de hacer esta acción sintió como su mano era atrapada por la de Seshoumaru quien le daba un leve apretón para tranquilizarla, ambos sonrieron con una dulzura inexplicable.

Cuando estaban listos bajaron del avión y se dirigieron al hotel, al llegar fueron recibidos por una mujer de aproximadamente veinte y cinco años, curvilínea y muy esbelta, desde que llegaron se le pego a Seshoumaru como mosca por lo que Kagome se le acerco y tomo por el brazo, no sabía por qué reacciono así aunque era notorio tenia celos.

Seshoumaru pudo notar como Kagome le sonreía pero desde que llegaron al hotel ante la necedad de esa chica se tornó molesta acaso estaba celosa; acaso tendría alguna oportunidad con ella seria acaso eso posible pues de ser así no lo dudaría en ningún momento.

Entonces se dirigió a la joven que los atendía

Seshoumaru: Disculpe señorita pero no creo que a mi esposa le parezca bien el que usted ande tras de mi cuando solamente debo trabajar.

Ante esta revelación el rostro de la joven se tornó desilusionado pues en realidad le había gustado ese hombre aparte de que se veía tenía mucho dinero, él era definitivamente el hombre de sus sueños, en ese momento volteo a ver a Kagome pues seguramente ella era su esposa y solamente alcanzo a decirle:

: Señora discúlpeme, no eran mis intenciones molestarla a ustedes mucho menos a su esposo.

Ante estas palabras Kagome se quedó muda acaso la avía confundido con la esposa de Seshoumaru, valla que no le molesto en lo absoluto la idea y que debía hacer acaso seguirle el jueguito o aclarar todo ahora.

Pero antes de que siquiera tomara una decisión seshoumaru se adelantó seguramente al percibir su confusión:

Seshoumaru: No hay problema será que puede llevarnos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Ante esto la joven asintió con la cabeza y recibió por parte de otro joven trabajador dos llaves de las suite más costosas pero en exceso eran las más hermosas de toda la isla, pero porque eran dos habitaciones será acaso que todavía tenía alguna oportunidad de seducir a ese apuesto hombre.

Se giró sobre sus talones y haciendo uso de su mejor sonrisa les dijo:

Perdonen el inconveniente, mi nombre es Kagura y estaré para servirles durante su estancia.

**************************************************** ***********Nota Final:**

Bueno ya se está cortito para mi gusto y seguro para ustedes también.

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero prometo no volver a abandonarlos por tanto tiempo.

Como saben si desean actualización dejen review

De lo contrario desapareceré de sus vidas de nuevo.

Jajaja que dramática.

Me despido con mucho cariño:

Johan


End file.
